Spider man: a new story
by thesuperspider
Summary: this is my own personal re telling of the origins of everyone's favorite web slinger. please note, this will eventually cross over with the Avengers, and i know the story makes it sound like its set in Marvel Cinematic Universe, but ill make changes once i reach that point in the story. also, these early entries wont be very exiting, just mainly character intros. enjoy!


Spider Man: a new story.

Chapter 1: transformations

To me, the most annoying sound on Earth is an alarm clock. I sat up and rubbed my neck. I started to reach for my glasses, but stopped, remembering I no longer needed them. I looked over my room, and at the calendar at the other side of my room. I walked over to it, just to make shore the date was right. Shore enough, I had today, October second, circled in red marker, with the words: "Gwen comes home." I smiled a little. Two years ago, Gwen's mom decided to go back to her home town in California to re attend college. Gwen took her up on her offer to go with her for the rest of middle school. But, now, it was freshman year of high school. Even though it was well into the year, this was the soonest they could get in. I looked up at the last picture we had taken together: she looked super relaxed, as she always did. She was just a hair shorter than me, with messy blonde hair, glasses, and baggy clothes. She always wore layers, even in summer. I looked into my closet at the red and blue spandex suit I ket hidden behind my normal clothes usually. I had been pondering for a while if I should tell her about my… "accident." On a field trip to Oscorp labs. How a radioactive spider bit me and, because of its blood's radioactive nature, multiplied inside of me, changing me. And that, now, I was the amazing Spider Man. I decided that if she was still as cool as I remembered, I may. I grabbed the suit, but it on, then put on normal clothes over it, and grabbed my web shooters; twin devices I "borrowed" from Oscorp. I made the way down the steps. I slowed down as I neared the bottom just in case Aunt May was looking at the bills. Ever since Uncle Ben had been killed, she'd had trouble with them. But, she wasn't. She was reading the paper. The headline read: "'Avengers' save New York city from aliens." Aside from my accident, that day was the strangest of my life. Naturally, I never saw any action: I stayed back and played cleaning lady for the big boys. In other words, I was the one stopping crumbling buildings from killing innocent people, while the likes of Iron Man and Captain America got all the credit just becouse they actually fought the aliens. But that didn't matter. I was still proud to have been a part of the so called "Battle For New York." I thought I was going to be able to get passed Aunt May, but just as I stepped foot out the door, she called, "oh, Peter, dear? Could you take this over to the Stacy's?" I had known that was coming. For some unknown reason, she was dead set on me and Gwen going out, and getting married someday. I mean, not that I don't like her, I just don't "like" like her. She's like my sister. Anyway, I took the basket and crossed the yard. I knocked on the door, and police captain George Stacey opened it. The man was at least 6 foot, with greying, blonde hair cut in military style. He was always super nice and polite, but he was still a little intimidating. "ah, Peter! Come in. would you like something to eat? Eggs? Bacon?" "no, thank you, that's okay. Aunt May asked me to bring this buy on my way to the bus stop." He took the basket. "awesome. I love her pies. Say, why don't you come in and say hello to Shirley and Gwen?" I wanted to politely say no, because I didn't want to risk missing the bus, but he was insistent, and I was sort of fond of the idea of seeing Gwen without anyone else around, so I let him lead me into the kitchen. There, the Stacy's sat, having a family breakfast. Ms. Stacy looked a lot like Aunt May, with greying brown hair, small yet slightly noticeable wrinkles, and feeble. Then, my eyes fell on Gwen. Oh, my God. From the looks of her, she had grown to my exact height over these last two years. But that's not all that's changed. First of all, she had gotten rid of her glasses, reveling her eyes was a brilliant shade of blue. Her long, blonde hair was combed and sprayed so it fell perfectly framing her face. She looked completely zit free, and she had gotten a slight yet even tan during her time in California, and she was wearing a dress for her first day back at school, which only served to add to her beauty. Not only was she more physically beautiful, but there was something else; the way she sat as she ate her serial, the way she seemed to radiate happiness. Then, it hit me: with her new look came a newfound confidence a long way from the shy little girl he once knew. "Gwen, you have visitor." Captain Stacey said, before looking at me like, "good luck." She looked over at me and gave a brilliantly white smile. "oh, hey!" she said. "Wait, don't tell me… Peter? Peter Parker?" she asked. "yep, that's me." I said. Even though we'd known each other a long time, and it had taken her a minute, I still felt butterflies at the thought of her remembering my name. Then, she hugged me. She smelled like an entire field of flowers. I swallowed hard. "hey! How's Aunt May and Uncle Ben?" she asked. When we were kids and Captain Stacy had to stay at work over night, Gwen would stay with us. It had happened so often, she had stopped calling them "Mr and Ms Parker." (mostly on their insisting) and she had started calling them Uncle Ben and Aunt May. I scratched my head awkwardly. "um.. well, Aunt May is fine. But, Uncle Ben passed away over the summer." I said, not meeting her eyes. I knew they were pretty much her grandparents. "Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that." She said. Captain Stacey saved me. "well, you two best be on your way." He said, pushing us both out the door. He shot me a "sorry, but it's for your own good." Look. We stood there for a little while, in awkward silence. Then, I took a chance. "so, how was California?" I asked. "it was fun, I guess. It took me a while to get used to it, and the whole California scene isn't really for me, but it was fun. I even…" but she suddenly stopped. When I looked back up, she was looking at a gold necklace around her neck shaped like a "G", for Gwen, of course. "Gwen, you okay?" I said. From the way she looked at it, I had a feeling a guy was involved. "I met a guy." She said. "oh." I said. I realized that, in spite of myself, I was genuinely disappointed she had a boyfriend. I couldn't actually like Gwen. Could I? I put the thought aside as she continued to talk. "yeah. He got me this. He said he was planning on moving down here to live with his dad next year, and until then, we could have a long distance relationship." I shook my head in fake understanding, couse I couldn't find words at this point. "so I broke up with him." "Really?" I asked as she wiped a single tear from her eye. "Yeah. I don't really think those work." She said. I felt kind of bad, but at the same time, a little relieved. She was single. I could ask her out, tell her my secret identity, we'll get married…. I stopped myself. As I looked at Gwen, I saw genuine pain in her eyes. She was really sad about this breakup. No matter how much I may have wanted to skip it, I felt like I should be her friend first. "so…" I said, trying to save the conversation. "who was this guy? Was he famous?" she looked up at the sky as if this was a hard question to answer. "Sort of." She said. "He's famous for his Dad. It was Harry Osborn." I recognized the name, but couldn't put to it at first. Then, a Tabloid cover from the supermarket came to mind. The last time I'd seen him in one, he had gotten kicked out of an L.A hotel for doing things with girls in the hot tub that should REALLY have been done private. I looked up at Gwen. She sighed so I guess she knew what I was about to say, and that she was tired of hearing it. I made a desperate dive to keep the bomb from hitting the floor. "uh, im sorry, Gwen, it's just…. I never pictured you going for a guy like that." I expected her to lash out, but she actually chuckled. "what's so funny?" I asked, very confused. "oh, no, not you. It's just that: I didn't either. See, when I met him, I was doing a small time modeling gig. He had paid his way in. he tried to charm me into going with him to his motel room. Well, naturally, I said no. but he was persistent, he kept asking me to smaller things: parties, a movie, dinner, and I finally agreed to a coffee to get him off my back. I honestly expected to have a horrible time, but he turned out to be really sweet, and funny, and…. And at the end of the first date, he kissed me, and that sealed the deal. Im telling you, Pete, it was…" she trailed off, not meeting my eyes, but I could hear her sobbing. I took her arm gently. "hey, come on, Gwen. Please don't cry. You'll find someone else. Your smart, funny, sweet…" I caught myself naming off a list of traits I could pin to her. I also realized the final word I'd put on the list: "beautiful." I figured she would've thought I was weird, but she tackled me in a full on hug, sobbing even harder. 'oh, great,' I thought. "Oh, Gwen, I'm sorry. I was just trying to…." She pulled away, wiping smeared make up off her face. "no, don't be sorry, their tears of relief. When I saw you this morning, how much you'd changed on the outside, I was worried you'd become like most of the guys in L.A. but now I realize you're still that sweet little goofball nerd I remember." I could practically FEEL my face light up like a Christmas tree. "uh, thanks, Gwen. Your pretty cool, too." She smiled at me once again, and I felt my heart beating at a million miles an hour. "Well, I'm going to go clean up. See you later?" I wanted to tell her: "you still look perfect to me," but I nodded and said, "Shore thing." I said. I watched her run back to her house, and realized that my life was in for a bigger change than I though.


End file.
